


【万象物语】莫里斯号人偶君

by IDmikon



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDmikon/pseuds/IDmikon
Summary: 如果不是学派导师们的委派，夏尔本以为自己永远也无法和他相处哪怕一分钟。命运的巧合程度令人叹为观止，迪特里希的名字从此刻在了他的生命里。
Relationships: Charle Ceres/Morris Dietrich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【万象物语】莫里斯号人偶君

夏尔·瑟雷斯本不擅长操纵系符文，实用学派在创立之初就明确地指出，符文与魂能的力量是为了世界上所有人使用，因而不存在强迫或是过于晦涩难懂的技巧。生命学派正是为补全学院的系统而存在，汇集着固执而偏激，却对技术的深奥充满探知欲望，一群怪异学者。但是自从亚特拉斯一行之后，白发的助教痛失弟子，在暗中开始接触自己陌生的知识领域。而偏偏是那位天才遇见了他，莫里斯·迪特里希，学院最著名的狂傲天才，也是最受学生敬畏，最受同行厌恶的迪特里希。如果不是学派导师们的委派，夏尔本以为自己永远也无法和他相处哪怕一分钟。命运的巧合程度令人叹为观止，迪特里希的名字从此刻在了他的生命里。

夏尔曾给刚入学的一年级生形象地解释两个学派研究方向的差别：如果实用学派是研究如何以魂能替代体力劳动的话，生命学派就是用体力精进魂能的存在。正因如此，十年前不擅长生活中一切琐事的夏尔几乎没有经过任何思考就加入了实用学派，对体力劳动的厌恶显然超越了对符文研究的恐惧，间接地导致在远久的未来，符文学院的校长仍然因为其差劲的生活自理能力被学生照顾。  
“不要喊累，你才二十出头。”莫里斯脸上露出微妙的表情，难以置信和无奈混杂在一起。  
夏尔坐在自己带来的大摞拓印纸上喘气，晴空草原上没有绳索可以固定的地方，即使他带来猫头鹰号也没法在这里减少脚程。  
“你们生命学派都这么能跑吗？”  
“体力是我们必要的项目，瑟雷斯，不然我们怎么能在实验室雕刻高硬度石块？”  
“用钢钻？”  
天才给了他一白眼，伸出双手。夏尔以为他要把自己拽起来，去搭那双手的时候又被拍开。  
“谁要拉你起来了！”  
莫里斯指关节上存在着不同程度的茧，今天左手的食指上套着恢复用指环，想必是作夜在凿刻时受伤。夏尔曾经问过他为什么不使用治愈符文，得到的回应是治愈符文“太低级”。  
明明很难用好的。你们生命学派不是也有司治疗的符文师吗。  
“快走，夏尔，等你要等到太阳落山了。”  
实用学派的助教撇撇嘴，即使他平时教导学生们两个学派相互尊重，事实却证明他们不能相互理解，就像莫里斯定然没法体会到他此时酸痛的小腿。夏尔突然期待起生命学派能够研究出能够传递感官的符文，他一定要把打扫房间后全身的疲惫也让他感受一下。莫里斯说，草原石碑上的刻印大部分显然来自过去类似生命学派的学者所作，且不谈内容，就雕刻深槽的表面来说，带着徒手篆刻的细微失误和石器碰撞的伤痕。反观他们曾经在南国发现的石板，痕迹柔滑漂亮，公式的语法中甚至多出一些没什么用处的美观用语。  
“可能南方的古人比较追求浪漫吧。”  
“没有作用的符文是没有意义的。”莫里斯合上书卷，“浮华而已。”  
导师说的没错。夏尔想，虽然能够接受他们的想法，却总也不能相互理解。

奥斯塔从那之后更少出现在学院的公开场合了，夏尔上一次见他是在莫里斯的公开葬礼。如果不是这突如其来的惨剧，奥斯塔或许能在导师的指导下成为下一个天才之星。可是什么都没有了，未来的梦境还未开始就已经消散，留给他的只有莫里斯·迪特里希作为遗产的全部知识。  
奥斯塔早已褪去了学院袍，被赐予了讲师的服饰。夏尔远远地看他一个人站在树影里，像看见一个大海的幽灵。他拒绝在导师的葬礼上发言，自然也不会喜欢夏尔的参加。他脸上带有和几乎所有生命学派学者一样的孤独，只是一直凝视着下葬的方向。夏尔忽然为自己的平庸感到遗憾，如果他一度是天才，也许就能理解奥斯塔失去知音的导师这种痛苦。  
“为什么死掉的不是你？”  
这个问题夏尔也问过自己，如果活下来的是莫里斯，符文学术界会不会因为他而迎来新的纪元？他相信可以，如果是那个迪特里希的话，一定可以。  
轮到实用学派的领读助教对逝去的同袍发言，夏尔有些眩晕，嘴巴好像一直在跟着自己写好的稿件读着，脑海却在思索别的事情。他甚至没有见过莫里斯最后一面，事故调查称他的遗体被爆炸的热量燃烧殆尽。夏尔却总感到他还健在一般，像是能感知到他的灵魂还在散发着能量，仿佛下一秒有一块石头就会跳起来大声嘲笑参加葬礼的所有人，称为他难过落泪的人“多情善感小妇人”，骄傲地说自己如何用自己秘藏的技术幸存保留了魂魄。  
莫里斯，那样轻浮又固执的男人，爆炸明明都应该怕你的。心里抱着这样莫名的、没有来源的期望，目送着象征着他的深坑被填实。夏尔抢在管理层封锁实验室之前拿回了他们研究的备份，莫里斯尽管平日里非常随性，研究的笔录则非常严谨。此前他们已经用掉了三四个空白的厚本，而新的这个还未过半就戛然而止。  
[绿色]在亚特拉斯传统中有制作人偶寄托哀悼的习俗，希望下次去往西方是能够参考更多操纵人偶的技术。  
[蓝色]结构构造已完成，左侧仍需进一步加强输出支撑。不要总相信些迷信，夏尔。  
[绿色]在西方的操纵师或许有考究之处，莫里斯，不然这一文化不会流传这么久。  
[蓝色]明日尝试核心控件符文效益。  
符文守护者的原型机已经四分五裂，夏尔再没心情收拾，这片残局就交给管理层派来的符文师处理吧。  
夏尔·瑟雷斯，你究竟还要多少人丧命呢？

“出远门？”  
“嗯……做领读的话就要参加全部外出实习。”  
“又是亚特拉斯？”  
“对，但比之前稍微近一些。”夏尔又想起他的弟子，但正因为高修，他才一定要抓住每一个机遇，准备完成他们的工程。  
“哼，那你的学生还能少听你抱怨些。”  
“什么？”  
“你上次到亚特拉斯的时候成天喊冷。”莫里斯沉浸在借记的藏书里，但是天才是可以一心二用的，“我的女学生都没你那么……娇弱。”  
“那几天有寒潮！而且你也说冷了！”夏尔有些被嘲笑的感觉，往行李里又塞了条赤狼毛围巾。天才合上书说有东西要给他，从工作台的抽屉里拿出什么物体，隔得老远扔进夏尔敞开的行李箱。是块光滑的鹅卵石，刻着细小的符文。夏尔刚刚摸到，卵石上的沟壑发出光来，缓缓散发着热量。  
“这是……！”  
“嗯，热石？随便你怎么叫吧，普通接触的魂能就够了，再注一些可以更热。”  
“我以为你们生命学派都不稀罕这种实用主义的制作。”莫里斯见夏尔仔细地观察字符又补充道：“毕竟我是天才，这种程度不费吹灰之力。”  
又在胡说了。莫里斯的雕文技术非常熟练，但这种细微的操作想必也花了不少精力。夏尔毫不怀疑，自己若是在实验室外面的草地里走两步，一定能发现被刮花的小失败品。真是不够诚实的男人。  
“那我便感恩戴德地收下了，天才大人。”  
“你要是敢拿去给学生——”  
“我不会的。”  
莫里斯凝视着他，像是确定这人见人爱的领读助教有没有把自己的话放在心上。夏尔用围巾裹上热石放进随身携带的材料包，又觉得不妥，取出来放进科考外套的内怀兜里。  
“哼。”莫里斯一边嘴角扯出弧度，夏尔知道这表示“我很满意，但改变不了你是笨蛋”的意思。  
“没有考虑过当作成果申请一下吗？我没怎么见过有人这样用。”  
“让我申请实用学派的技法？算了吧。这也不是什么深奥的公式，申请上去还不够丢人。”  
“我就随口一说。申请项目如果通过了总有些奖金的。”夏尔耸耸肩，“我以为你已经吃够蘑菇了。”  
尽管两人已经共用一个实验室，向学院申请的科研资金还是超出接受范围，以至于需要在偷赚外快的同时缩衣减食。尽管莫里斯在“只要不被抓包就不算犯罪”这一主张下享受踩踏规矩的愉悦，连续两周的蘑菇料理下来他已几近皈依；另一方面，夏尔早年的冒险生活使他锻炼出无论什么味道都可以接受的迟钝味觉，以及无论什么食材都能完全消化的强悍胃部。  
“那就回来路上抓点蜥蜴。”  
“啊~你终于愿意尝试了吗？”  
天才坚信，自己可能是世界上唯一一个能跟上夏尔·瑟雷斯奇怪思路的男人，不，生物。莫里斯眯了眯眼睛，似乎构想出一副“实用学派领读生吃炎尾蜴，血花四溅把自己吓倒”的景象，迟疑并坚定地摇了摇头。尽管那场景应该非常好笑，但他莫里斯·迪特里希的眼睛值得看到更好的东西。  
“不了，感谢。”

亚特拉斯作为天穹的支撑，如今化作冰天雪地。普通的人类几乎无法在此生存，即使呼吸一下气管好像都要冻住。夏尔向热石中注入魂能，符文的沟壑已经因为手指的摩擦变得平滑。  
自由探索时间，院长终于甩开围绕身边的学生，只身深入城区。人偶的制作非常精致，但是很明显不是趋向写实主义，可能都是定制方才能感受到人偶显著的特征吧。夏尔一路上遇上许多被魔物残渣驱动的木偶，没有线却自由地活动，由于没有人类一般的关节限制而呈现出可怕的扭曲。只是看着头与断肢的扭动就感到精神受到伤害，反胃感从腹中升起即将突破食管。  
书呆子瑟雷斯在亚特拉斯相关的书籍中甚至读到过荒诞的怪谈：不可凝视人偶过久，不然会失去辨认现实的双眼。相传有符文师为人偶追加返生的祝福（诅咒），使人能见到已经失去的亲人，因为太过思念而被人偶永远禁锢在家中。年轻的夏尔在图书馆深处读到这里时感到一阵恶寒，全身的肌肉战栗一下；坐在启动符文旁边的领读想起时，把手心的汗在衣服上抹干；站在亚特拉斯废墟中的院长想起时，被胸口处灼热的卵石烫了一下。  
明明还有许多话没说完。  
啊。  
夏尔被自己突如其来的想法吓得一抖，这不正常。理智警醒着他这个想法会引着他走向疯狂的道路，在这种层面上，违反院规甚至是最后才需要考虑的。  
瑟雷斯，快走。  
不要再想了。  
离开这里。  
回去找学生们去。  
以前的事不能再重演了。  
热石还在散发着热量，夏尔把手从领口伸进衣服里取暖，即使这样好像也丝毫没有缓解胸口的炙热。  
外出考察进展非常顺利，没有任何意外。夏尔不止一次希望裂缝被永远缝合，得到数百年如一日的平和。空气非常清新，雪花堆积的地方总能出现低年级生的身影，十几岁还未脱离幼稚的青年们追逐玩耍。夜晚降临时升起篝火，抖动的红色火焰边产生热烈的歌舞和遥远的梦想。导师们围坐在一起从锅炉里拿出温热的酒，夏尔听着生命学派领读的滔滔不绝，眼睛眨得越发缓慢，他甚至不确定自己是不是还醒着。那个领读穿着深蓝色的导师袍，他的影子先是变成奥斯塔·克诺维斯，然后又变成莫里斯·迪特里希。院长忽然对困意造成的幻觉感到好笑，显然被这位领读误解成院长很感兴趣的意思。  
莫里斯如果还在的话一定会把他踢出去说这是什么蠢货想法。  
但是如果莫里斯做了领读，一定也会像他这样人滔滔不绝吧，他说到自己的研究就停不下来。不，他总是不屑于向自己这样的“俗人”说话，惜字如金。那他为什么经常训斥自己呢？  
院长醒来的时候已经坐在符文马车的后座上，全身像是在一夜间徒步横跨过大陆的东西两端一样酸痛沉重。阳光刺得他睁不开眼，半盲着摸索询问是不是已经在返程的路上。得到肯定的回答时舒了一口气，又不知道自己是为什么感到放心。  
回到实验室时夏尔谢过马夫，请他帮忙把行李拿下来。目光撇到某一个箱子时心中突然一震，像是巨石沉入湖中一样的声音在胸腔中作响。哐啷哐啷。箱子中的木制品作响。院长转身锁上大门和窗子，紧闭所有的窗帘，只点亮了一盏亮灯靠近自己。  
不要打开。  
把它扔出去，快点。  
他打开箱子的弹簧锁，心脏像是躁动的精灵冲撞着牢笼。  
打开的话就没有退路了！瑟雷斯！  
不要看——  
“莫里斯……”

“无聊顶透。”  
“别这么说，这是毕业典礼。”  
“换个说法不会改变它无聊顶透的事实。”  
“那就换个想法——你最讨厌的学生们就要滚蛋了。”  
莫里斯像是听见什么奇迹一样疑惑且震惊地看着夏尔，好像这个词是什么天外来物。  
“简直是奇迹，你会用这种词汇。这就是毕业典礼的力量吗？”  
“我在学你说话而已，用带有讽刺的语气。”  
生命学派的天才笑了起来，随后正色：我说话才不那样。  
毕业生们簇拥到实用学派领读导师身边，请他在毕业簿上签字。夏尔看了一眼莫里斯，他早就被严苛的助教冠名“符文学院最有女人缘的导师”。莫里斯举了下酒杯向他示意，一饮而尽，消失在人群之中。还是像以前一样不擅长应付人群啊。  
夏尔这么想着，手里的羽毛却没有停过。他真诚地为毕业生们感到高兴，他们的笑脸会让他回想起自己刚毕业时的时光。他更感到欣慰的是，在他们导师的带领下，学生们似乎比以前的同学更加……幸福。符文学院在逐渐调整着他们的教育，曾经自私而神秘的技术逐渐团结的学者们。现在的学生们通常成群结队，最小的组合也在三四个人左右。过去放大孤独的力量如今驱散了孤独，夏尔为符文的未来也感到安心。  
有时他甚至思考，如果在学生时代遇上莫里斯的话会发生什么。莫里斯会比他小几届，然后在某一次考试中成为他的同班同学吗？每次夏尔这么想象就会想要发笑，明明最合不来的两个人一定会在班里打得不可开交吧。再然后呢？如果他在做助教之后仍然选择去周游列国，莫里斯会和他一起吗？  
那家伙或许在学生时代也非常孤独吧。即使他从来没有说过，提起时也只是说自己不在乎，总在人群中一个人立着。  
简直就像一座孤岛。  
越是远离大陆，就越是无法回归。  
夏尔在风里望向彼岸。  
“莫里斯！”  
夏尔在会场的门口喊住了他，莫里斯已经踏出大门，站在夜色的地面像是站在了海浪中，回头的时候像是已经准备好了嘲笑的语言。这一幕似曾相识，一个人站在礼堂的灯光下，一个人站在黑夜的月色中。他本准备好的话到嘴边却一拐弯，夏尔改了主意。  
“赏脸一起走回去吧。”  
海浪中的人沉默了一会，影子在黑暗中摸索，随后明亮的符文道具发出蓝色的光，漂浮在莫里斯身边。  
“还不快点。”  
孤岛为他点亮了灯塔。

夏尔围着敞开的箱子踱步，双手搓着脸，他想现在直接一头撞死在实验室，或者干脆再点把火算了。有别的人知道吗？不，没关系的，就说是带回来研究吧。不对，不能留下！  
“瑟雷斯院长！”  
院长一个激灵踢到工作台桌脚，强忍脚趾的剧痛不敢发出声音，祈祷门外的人能快点离开。  
“在睡觉吗？瑟雷斯院长！”  
蒂卡小姐，现在真的不是个好时机……！  
“作业我放在这里了哦！”门缝里塞进来两个信封，从逆光的影子来看少女的脚步远去了。笨蛋院长嗓子里挤出疼痛的叫声，一瘸一拐地走向门口回收作业。  
“哈啊……”  
怎么办，应该继续吗？  
继续，是说符文守护者还是……  
院长瘫坐在椅子上，仿佛一年间，不，十年间所有的蠢货事都被他一天做完了。莫里斯还在的话一定又要说他傻了，优柔寡断；可他现在不在了，而自己竟然从亚特拉斯带回一个太过相似的人偶。  
做吧。  
万一能发现什么不得了的东西呢？一切为了学究。他不能一直这么担惊受怕地在实验室藏着。  
说这番话也是给自己找借口，但这种借口为给符文学院的院长做开脱也足够了。有一天将会有学生从他的遗产里发现：夏尔·瑟雷斯是个可怕的变态，亏那么多人曾经在他的学院学习！只是这么想想就已经觉得可笑，那么现在唯一的办法不是秘密跟着他进棺材，就是符文学院院长一职永不易位。后者在夏尔目前的身体来看似乎更有可能实现。  
我的挚友，莫里斯·迪特里希，你早早地停留在那个年纪，我也一样。我现在要为你创造一副永远停留在那时的身体，而你虚空中的精神无法阻止我。如果你真的还活着就尽早来阻止我。我恳求你的原谅，你大可训斥我的愚蠢，但此时我十分希望能再见你一面。  
即使是以这种形式。  
实用学派的反重力术式创造出能够以魂能轻易驱动的力场，在区域范围内使得普通物件的雕刻变得非常容易。意念只要构造出足够清晰的形态，魂能作线引导钢钻或刻刀就可以轻易地在实体上勾画。夏尔非常愧疚地发现箱中甚至还有自己捡回来的备用关节，现在他有点明白自己那天在马车上醒来时的疲惫感了——背上的肌肉还在酸痛。  
莫里斯·迪特里希。  
亲爱的朋友，只是想起你就会觉得你还活着，还在我的眼前。这一次也许当我睁开眼睛，某种意义上，你也许就会出现在我的眼前了。  
回来吧。

“你是不是和学生交往了！”  
愤懑的天才破门而入吓得领读手下一滑，报告上多了一道惊恐的笔画。夏尔叹息着撕掉今天第三张纸，攒成一团拿在手里，抬头对上莫里斯燃烧的红眼。  
“我没有。”  
莫里斯露出他常见的讥讽神色，那张嘴总是微笑着吐出尖刀般的话。  
“有也没关系的，瑟雷斯。想通过和导师上床换取学分的低能儿，即使在符文学院也不在少数。上面真的应该把入学门槛抬高一点，免得一日败坏了名声。”  
“我没有做任何，违反规定或是底线的事。”  
“啊啊，没错，实用学派的第一领读，过去履历干净地像张白纸，今后也一直会是白纸。”  
夏尔把纸团向他丢去，线状的魂能把纸在空中绞碎。莫里斯转头看他实验室的窗外，一会又长长地出了口气。  
“夏尔，我们宣过誓的。我们的生命就要为了符文的穷极而付出。”  
“我记得，莫里斯。我不知道你从哪里听说的，或是你看见了什么。你不应该是那种会轻信谣言的人。我以我的导师之名发誓——保佑他老人家——我不曾做过任何出轨的事。”  
夏尔·瑟雷斯从原生家庭继承了英俊的脸和纤细的身材，这种外表在他步向中年时丝毫没有减少，在学院的少女眼中反而增添了成熟的侧面。也难怪莫里斯会评论他女人缘好，应该说是长成了一切青春期懵懂欲念中的理想形态。美丽是祝福也是诅咒，夏尔不止一次这样想。此外还有幼年时充满情感的熏染，好脾气的领读总是谦和地对待周围所有人，为人师表的典范。  
放在别处可能总会有些人嫉妒他的美貌，他吸引人的魅力。但这里是符文学院，充斥着想为学术付出一切的怪人，而其中的领衔人物正是莫里斯·迪特里希。尽管对一位符文天才称赞其外表非常侮辱人，入学的新生无不惊叹：拥有如此周正脸庞的男人怎么能说出如此毒辣的话语！而事实是大部分人还没得到见莫里斯慈爱一面的机会，早已落荒而逃。  
回到禁断的师生交往话题，莫里斯愿意相信夏尔，却对那殷勤的女学生极为反感。尤其是当有些学生喜欢在小小的交际圈里耀武扬威，像只不知好歹的孔雀。他不停地赶走追着夏尔的学生，殊不知自己就是他们来见导师时最大的恐惧。  
“哼，也就这样了。”莫里斯摆摆手，“我还以为你说不定也有一天想体会下践踏道德。”

“践踏道德……吗。”  
院长凝视着眼前的“莫里斯号”，又像两周前一样转着圈犹豫不决。过去的十四天简直就像是越狱罪人一样胆战心惊，尽管在实验室周围设下了规避术式，最轻微的脚步靠近都会让院长室里的他血压激增。  
这真的太烂了，放在过去三十余年中他大大小小搞砸的事来说，这还是榜上第一。  
已经走到这一步，早就知道没有回头路。  
夏尔不确定自己的演算是否全部正确，但过去的三天里他已经反复筛查了十几遍，小到字元的标准程度都有过校正。从认真程度上来说应该是他做过最用心的一个工程，却也是他最不熟悉的一个。成功与否就是一次启动的问题。  
夏尔·瑟雷斯，就看这一次了，如果失败了就全部销毁，再也不要看见，再也别去想。  
只要注入记忆和魂能，他印象中的那个傲世天才就会醒过来，属于夏尔的莫里斯·迪特里希。  
严谨如瑟雷斯自然思考过这种做法的不完整性，注入自己的记忆势必会造成主观的美化加工，是不是应该多取一些他人的“见解”呢？  
他又想起葬礼上海蓝色的幽灵，瞬间打消这个念头。奥斯塔已经很长时间没有出现过了，似乎搬到学院外的什么地方有自己的研究工房。那个孩子知道的话，一定会气得把自己徒手撕开。  
不需要别人了。  
只要稍微显现一小会。  
检查启动符文。  
即使是想象的具象化也没关系。  
检查传导通路。  
必须说出来，要看看他的反应。  
检查输出终端。  
什么都可以，回应我吧。  
莫里斯号的外形实在太像他，简直就像他靠在椅子上睡着了一样。夏尔有些恍惚，在实验室上下巡视了一圈，没有发现魅惑效果的符文。或许自己确实有些疯了，疯狂之人所见疯狂景色却也值得。  
同调开始。  
莫里斯的存在像他的魂能特性一样，是一缕丝线，从十几年前他们最初在学会上相遇就织进他的脑海，断断续续纠缠到最后，被突如其来的烛火烧断，在那之后的灰烬也延伸着看不见尽头。夏尔小心地牵起丝线的一段，摸索着他们相处的短暂时光，停止在离火焰几个月距离的地方。  
人偶的缝隙开始愈合，木质的纹理开始消退。胸前发出光来，倾听愿望和思念，无心的物体响起生命的律动。以钢筋为骨，铁木为肉，布料为肤，纽扣为眼，热石为心，此时被赋予了灵魂的温度与能量，生长着修补记忆的缺痕。  
院长轻飘飘地落回地面，大量的魂能消耗让本就不强壮的身体软弱得像只小猫。他不敢去碰，远远坐在地上等待实验的成果醒来。  
“……瑟雷斯。”  
夏尔听见这熟悉而嘶哑的呼声时就已经知道，自己踏入了疯狂的门槛。再不能回头，说不定已经再不想回头了。

传说与故事从人类掌握记录的方法后就一直在延续，实际上，在书写被发明之前，人就在亲口传述故事。  
其中广为流传之一的故事，韩塞尔与格雷特，聪明的兄妹二人如何逃出邪恶女巫的糖果屋。这个故事想告诉孩子们的是遇到危险要冷静，可在主角兄妹之前没有别的人跑出来吗？因为女巫的糖果屋就是这样的存在，让迷路的饥饿孩子们找到甜蜜乐园，被快乐萦绕的城堡，令人难以脱离的梦幻之地。  
越是深入越无法自拔，越是尝到甜蜜越想索要更多。即使听见自己马上就要陷入糖浆中死去，也快乐地沉入其中。  
夏尔·瑟雷斯唤醒了一个影子。  
那影子睁开红色的双眼凝视他，呼喊他的名字，每一次都让瑟雷斯更加没法离开。  
“莫里斯。”  
你活过来了。  
夏尔抓紧这幅身体，他已经有些忘记拥抱莫里斯应该是什么感觉，但能感觉到他胸口的热度，耳畔的呼吸。  
“放开，夏尔……！喘不过气了……！”  
银发的符文师迫不及待地想要检验成果，莫里斯号的智能似乎运转良好，至少语言功能目前合格。夏尔摸过他的皮肤，手掌带着比常人微冷的温度，脸庞却与人类一样柔软。  
“你好恶心啊！干什么！”  
莫里斯号一脚蹬在他胸前，符文师跌坐在一边，确认运动系统完好，从冲动到动作没有一丝延迟。他没想到这一时脑热的实验会成功，更没有准备逻辑完善的故事做借口，低头捂住胸口快速地思索。  
“你晕倒了，莫里斯。不感谢一下我吗？”  
“嘁，晕倒多半也是你那蘑菇汤害的。”  
太像了。他眼中的不屑不是一般提线人偶能重现的，那双眼睛里有生命和思想。这会是他夏尔·瑟雷斯最完美的作品吗？  
“你打扫这里了吗？真罕见啊夏尔，难道是叫学生做苦力了吗？”  
“我自己收的。”  
“哦？那岂不是要夸赞你一下，了不起。”莫里斯号起身，提高音量做出讽刺的语气。  
没错，确实是他，那神情从记忆中投影而出，完全一致。接下来测试记忆同调程度，莫里斯号眼中的时间线到达了什么进度。  
“呃呃，我在补进度日志……我们进展到哪了？”“  
你又睡着了吗夏尔？养条金鱼记性也比你好——调整核心控件，输出不均匀会让外部结构不稳定。”莫里斯号停顿了一会，“我们为什么在你实验室？”  
“啊……”  
夏尔此时刚刚回溯起接下来本该发生的事情，混沌的头脑突然空白。  
“来，取……素材？”  
“老天，夏尔·金鱼·瑟雷斯。”莫里斯号摇着头走向门口，“我先回去了。”  
“等——”  
话音未落，人偶倒地，发出木质磕碰的声音。莫里斯号无法离开实验室中唤醒他的术式，也无法离开夏尔的魂能供应，是这作品最大的缺陷。  
不，这样就够了。夏尔感到自己好像为此反而松了一口气，然后趁莫里斯号停机的空档在脑海编织着未能发生的故事。  
用谎言的玻璃填补糖果罐的缺口，只要着眼仍在当下的甜蜜就好。

符文师在第三个夜晚注意到实验体的异常，并为自己的设计羞愧万分。倒不是本体的设计有误，夏尔实在低估了机体卓越的自主性。  
院长在白天执教、处理公务，莫里斯号就会陷入停机，在此期间没有记忆；夏尔在夜晚归来，莫里斯号又会醒来，继续写入他的所见所闻。院长实验室周围的规避术式仍在运作，甚至又提高了一个强度。  
莫里斯号察觉到身体的怪异，却没法看见异常。他的魂能维持着线状的形态，却“有一种提不起力量的柔软感”。他在第二个夜晚把手塞到切割晶石的刀片下，虽被夏尔及时拽走，也留下了深刻的伤口，汩汩地淌出红色的血。他在疼痛之余吐出失望的叹息，让符文师心里打了个冷战。  
“你疯了吗莫里斯。”夏尔手中亮起翠绿的光，莫里斯号吃痛便放弃了挣扎。  
“你有过那种感觉吗，夏尔。”  
“什么？”  
“不确定自己是不是活着。”  
夏尔停下手中的治愈术，这一时刻来得比他想象得要早太多。莫里斯是何等的符文天才，怎么能注意不到自己身体——容器的变化？他早已想好了应对的话语，本以为还能再等莫里斯号适应这种违和感，显然现在就需要做出解释了。  
“莫里斯，你完全没有白天的记忆吧。”  
院长这一职位不是什么馈赠，而是愿者靠自己的学识、领导力、话语的魅力争取而来。夏尔·瑟雷斯院长在职期间发生了不少政治和官场上的事变，他凭借自己的和蔼和知识习得了语言的艺术。尽管如此，他还是没有把握用这样浅薄的故事骗过同期的符文天才——即使是他的复制人偶。  
“你病了，莫里斯。上层让我好好照顾你。”  
莫里斯号沉默了一会，抬头与夏尔四目相对，似乎要凝视着直到他露出说谎时愧疚的破绽——夏尔·瑟雷斯曾经确实不善于说谎。但夏尔确实是真挚的，真挚地希望他能相信自己，真挚地希望和他一起的日子能再长久一些。  
“哈啊……”莫里斯号投降了，“你也哪里病得不轻，夏尔。你听起来真像我的老师，那老头子碎嘴得很。”  
欺诈师轻笑，“那我留着你的伤口，让你长长记性。”  
“那我要是再感觉像死掉了一样呢？”  
“你若是死了，我的桌上就会出现你的照片。”  
“你会为我哀悼吗？”  
“当然会。”  
第一个小危机被夏尔巧言化解，之后到来的是近乎惊吓的惊喜。  
在夏尔漫长学习生涯中曾经读到过这样一句话：回忆总是会抹去坏的，夸大好的。而事实是，人还会向好的回忆中添加自己的欲望。  
第三个夜晚，莫里斯号过问实验进度，罕见地嘲讽一句“没想到天才也有要依靠别人转述的一天”。夏尔听这话有些怪，也没放在心上，这大概是自己的记忆主动美化的结果。他已经预见到这种微妙的转变，样本注入过于单一的代价。  
“来跳舞吧，夏尔。”  
符文师手里的书滑落在地。  
啊啊，这是，那个毕业典礼，那时的愿望……  
简直就像梦境一般。  
空旷的符文实验室里只点着四盏晶能灯，泛着柔和的微光。夏尔在这里度过了近十年的时光，对这里每一件物件都了如指掌。莫里斯号的手牵着他的，坚持要跳男步。他说小心，要撞到工作台的时候，莫里斯号有些生气地隔着衣物拧了一下他腰上的皮肤，叫他安静。于是两个人在昏暗间应和唱片机的乐点，在过道间旋转起来。两个转身之后实验室的主人也失去了方向感，二人时而磕碰到小腿和手肘，男伴低声说这就是你不好好收拾房间的结果。  
自从那件事之后，夏尔·瑟雷斯的肉体好似受到诅咒一般，停留在了那一天。从此时间无法在他身上刻下痕迹，他也失去了对时日的概念。不论他的愿望距离今夜的梦境又多么遥远，现在他只希望这一刻成为永恒，让孤岛刻上他的名字。

疯狂的前兆已经显现，可是他无法拒绝其中的甜蜜，继续用谎言维护着糖筑的城堡。院长下班变得很早，在办公室门口反复看表等待钟声敲响，飞速地离开办公楼。  
夏尔会在实验室门口摘掉院长绶带，还原成领读的导师袍，停顿十分钟左右再进去。与此同时莫里斯号会感应到魂能而自启动，营造出他醒来一会才见到自己的自然感觉。更重要的是，这样的话打开门就能见到醒来的他，而不是瘫坐在地、了无生息的身躯。  
“你已经回来了？真不错。你记得早上说你来做饭吗？”  
莫里斯号脸上露出微妙的笑容，即使不记得他也一定会承包做饭的任务。夏尔一直不明白为什么，自己的厨艺明明已经达到可食用标准了。  
“你买了这么多？我以为预算已经……你找谁支持了吗？”  
“没有，我是想我们也许应该稍微犒劳一下自己。别担心，有一半都是外出的学生带回来的。”  
夏尔在莫里斯号中增加消化功能纯粹是作为备用效果，以魂能燃烧食物换取能量，计算结果显示是更加高效的魂能利用。莫里斯号目前的能量大部分来源于作为心脏的热石，由夏尔的魂能注入启动。  
“好吧。最近我也感觉很饿，不知道是不是白天干了什么重活。你看起来也脸色不好，今晚就吃炖肉吧。”  
终于还是供应不上了吗？夏尔也明显地感受到自己魂能的大量消耗，有些懊悔自己停滞了半年多的扩容锻炼。现在他知道为什么自己白天的记忆也有些闪烁：他真的在开会时睡着了。在思考如何去别的实验室“借”点结晶的同时，符文师希望能够通过直接接触供应魂能，至少比隔空远距离传输效率高一些。莫里斯本人非常厌恶身体接触，但就莫里斯号几日的表现来说似乎没那么抵触。  
终究还是不一样的。  
“嗨呀！”  
肩膀突然的下沉吓到莫里斯号，汤匙掉进锅里。  
“你干什么，再吓我你今天晚上就喝勺子汤吧！”  
夏尔捏着单薄的肩膀揉了揉，能感受到布料下肌肉与骨骼，接通魂能时能够感受到在建造时埋下的流动通路，此时正以缓慢的速度运转着。莫里斯号只得又取了只叉子捞汤锅里的银器，却没有甩开幼稚鬼的手。  
“怎么这么殷勤，我还没病到需要别人供能；还是说你今天干什么好事要请我摆平了？”  
“想看看你身体情况，既然还这么会说话想必不用我担心了。”  
莫里斯号对魂能的运用依然灵巧，扔起一颗萝卜用线在空中绞碎，夏尔曾经喜欢看莫里斯做饭也有这方面的原因：相当优美。  
细小的试探得到了默许，符文师满意地加大力度。像是加倍补偿那三年时光间未曾有过的亲近，从不经意间手指的触碰，桌下的踢撞，肩上的安抚，到紧握的手腕，缠绕指间的发梢，耳畔的气流。莫里斯号似乎一直察觉到夏尔的异样，却又接受了他的接触，礼貌性地予以回应作为报答。  
另一方面，即使夏尔再努力地进行扩容训练，也没能在短期内得到显著提升。尽管他经常和扩容效果不佳的学生们说，王城不是一夜建成，扩容是长期的持久项目，自己现在却恨不得在身上用钻头多刻出几条通路。他在白天醒着的时间越来越少，午餐的食量大得惊人，引得周围人关切的目光。这样的生活终究不是长久之计，夏尔在第十二个夜晚，实验室的门前意识到：他与莫里斯号的相遇也将相当短暂，再次分离则是必然的结果。  
关键在于，在这段有限的时日中，在他那狭窄的实验室之间，他能做些什么。  
不确定的定时炸弹已经埋下，夏尔时刻能听见秒针滴答作响。  
糖果罐的玻璃布满裂纹，轻轻触碰就会破碎不见。

“回来得真早啊，夏尔。啊，实验室的工作进展怎么样，你这金鱼脑袋有好好记录吗？”  
“已经备份写好了，哈啊……这种时候真希望能抄写这种事能让学生代劳。”  
夏尔揉着手腕，在工作台上翻找恢复用的药剂。最近的日子他努力减少其他术式的使用保存体力和魂能，即使是在表演也需要合情合理。  
“哼，那群猴子少说要再学二十几年才能追上这种等级的思维，省省吧。”莫里斯号放下手里的书，靠近抓住夏尔背后的衣带从工作台前拉开，“别费事了，天才儿童，我给你找。”  
符文师安静地坐在工作台边的凳子上，三个小时前为了营造手腕的疲惫，院长猛灌两瓶能量饮料，笔耕不辍办完过去三天的滞留业务。夏尔从没有觉得审核签字这种事可以变得这么累人，可能和他一直有些玩忽职守有关，并不是故意，只是他经常顾不过来而已。  
“伸手。”  
莫里斯号翻出绿色的药膏，伸手叫夏尔交出手腕。莫里斯号手上还停留着之前的疤痕，夏尔供给他的魂能理应足够他抽取一些进行身体修复。  
“真少见。你们实用学派遇到这种情况不应该用治愈术解决吗？”  
“你总说低级，把我也带跑了。”  
两人相视而笑，实用与生命学派在任何时候都没有如此融洽过。  
莫里斯号挖出药膏抹在僵硬的手腕上，手指画着圆圈在皮肤上抹开。夏尔吃痛抽了口冷气，反射般抽动躲闪，被紧紧固定在半空中。  
“别动。年纪不小了怎么还怕疼。”  
莫里斯号好像非常专注地凝视着夏尔手腕，逐渐加大力度按摩。药膏从开始接触时的清凉感逐渐变得温热，随着油性逐渐渗透皮肤到达肌肉。按揉逐渐深入，碰到上浮的神经，符文师急促的呼吸之间不禁低声呻吟一声。  
“嗯？舒服吗？”  
“你到底……”  
莫里斯号的拇指用力按压在腕关节上，燥热已经随着血流传达到胸腔，头脑变得有些模糊，夏尔的心脏狂跳不已，像是在期待一件最害怕的事。他得到一声叹息。  
“夏尔，我需要得到真相。”  
“你在说什么？”  
红色的眼睛合上后带着悲伤和同情睁开，莫里斯号的手从腕向上游走，药膏从手指上一直抹进长袖中。  
“还在装傻。夏尔，我真的很信任你。”  
“我不知道……你给我用了什么东西！”  
“用药可是常识，夏尔，你上学时没学到吗？”  
脸上也在发热，全身提不起力气，即使驱动魂能也动不起来，连呼吸都有些困难。  
“我什么都没做，莫里斯，你必须信——”  
“骗子。”  
咔嚓。  
“不是的，莫里斯……”  
“你真的以为能骗过我吗？瑟雷斯。我承认你是个符文奇才，但你不会认为你已经比我更强了吧？你在骗自己吗？真可悲。”莫里斯号松开双手，夏尔便脱力下坠。他把符文师放到工作台上背靠橱柜，正好在桌子边缘垂下双腿，像是脱了线的人偶。  
“我知道你想要什么，瑟雷斯，过去这几天我已经完全明白了。我现在就可以给你，但你要告诉我真相。”  
在夏尔脑海中还在回忆自己在莫里斯号智能系统的设置时，导师袍已经被扯开，胸前的冷意让他惊得回到现实。紧接着腿上一凉，魂能的线紧贴着皮肤却没有伤到他，裤子已经碎成布块掉在地上。  
他想起自己因为私心而给莫里斯号增加的种种系统和特性，虽懊恼却不后悔。如果没有完善的容器，夏尔是绝不会允许开机的——自然也不会到达这个境地。  
“怎么了，是这里也想要吗？真是怪人。”  
“啊！”  
其中一个特性就是尖锐的齿。“伶牙俐齿”是莫里斯说他的词句，他却认为莫里斯平日那狠心的话语配得上一对充满攻击性的切牙：简直就像狼的犬齿一般。当狼的齿嵌进颈上的皮肉，他也会像这样惶恐。力度加大，咬合压迫着血管使头脑缺氧发晕。狼爪在大腿内侧反复游走，莫里斯的指甲平日就修剪整齐，他却故意用坚硬的角质划过柔软的皮肤。  
“莫里斯……停下……”  
“你准备说了吗？”  
“我……”  
“回答错误。你是不是还蛮享受的？”  
狼吮吸他的胸前，更像是啃咬，不停地用牙齿尖端在乳首用力擦过。爪移走到他臀部，谁能想到那双纤长的手能使出这么大的力气拧他。可就在疼痛一阵接一阵地传达到神经，下腹的感受却发生质的变化，像是有蚁虫咬噬的瘙痒难耐。  
“下流。”  
夏尔合上眼睛。唯一不想从他口中听见这种话。于是在黑暗中他看见莫里斯嫌恶的眼神，那种看见脏东西的眼神。下体得到粗暴的揉捏，他想逃离那种注视，身体却一阵缩紧，全身的肌肉在痉挛中把狼拉得更近。  
“喂。喂，睁眼。”  
脸上遭受湿润的拍打，符文师睁眼，一条金黄色在眼前摆动。  
“院长绶带。这是你从哪拿来的？”  
“是……是老师给的……”  
高潮后的余韵中夏尔突然意识到自己说了真话，却总有些放下心来。  
“好笑。你肯说些实话了。你在进步，多说些不违心的话吧。”  
手指从他胸前蹭下乳白的液体，冲撞进柔软的后穴。符文师挺直上身向后弯曲，喉咙里挤出干涩的叫喊。被自己的造物逼迫到这般情形，真是有够丢人。剩余的最后一丝理智被身体中的异物感抹消，快感逐渐取缔其他感官。  
“刚进去就缩紧，你曾经用过后面吗，瑟雷斯？”  
“没有……啊！”  
“我要实话，瑟雷斯。”  
后穴中的指甲正以伤害黏膜的疼痛威胁他，夏尔不得不屈服于淫威之下。  
“有……有过……但是从来没让别人……”  
爪已经抚摸过沃土，坚硬的部件在穴口磨蹭。夏尔突然感到巨大的耻辱，说到底自己为什么要设计出生殖系统？想要捂住嘴巴的手被拉到一边按在桌面上。  
“瑟雷斯，你想要什么？”  
体内的燥热愈发剧烈地燃烧，身体比本人的意志更加诚实，摇摆着邀请贯穿。  
“想要你……进来……”  
“哎呀，我听不清，你得再详细一点。”  
夏尔对上那双眼睛，自从那场爆炸之后，就一直做着能再见这双红眼的梦。可他没有见到丝毫此时应有的情欲，有的只是失落。大失所望，这终究是假的。故事总要终结，糖块总要吃完，太阳总会升起，而你总有离开我的一天。  
“莫里斯……”符文师抽回双手抓住对方领口，“我想让你上我。”  
“哈。你准备好了啊。”  
博览群书如夏尔·瑟雷斯，尽管有过自己在图书馆角落看见奇怪的书羞到全身发红，有过想要自己实践的好奇心，第一次发生性关系却是和他的建造物。这事放言整片大陆都是天大的笑话，符文师被自己的造物玩弄，听起来像极了宫廷那些博取笑声的丑角会做的事。而现实就是夏尔在被顶入后发出自己都难以相信的叫声，唯有被快感吞没的喘息和肢体碰撞的水声。  
对方的胸膛靠得很近，夏尔的脸上能感受到心脏的热度：热石的光隐隐透过胸前的骨肉。狼咬住他的锁骨，抓捏腰间和臀部的肉。符文师一手悬挂着自己的上半身，一手覆盖在热源上。后庭冲撞着敏感点的东西是个死物，没有原木的冰冷，也没有生命的热度；即使这样也是夏尔倾注了所有的思绪制造而成，正一次次地将他送到快乐的制高处。  
“你说不说！”  
下体被钳制，差一点就要得到。身体叫嚣着想要被释放，想要被填满，呼声盖过了世界上所有阻止他的声音。他要亲手摔碎这透明的玻璃罐了。  
“我说！我说！啊！让我去吧！莫里斯！”  
在到达顶点的时候，射入身体的热流是真实的，被填满的满足感是真实的，但心上却有一块空洞，夏尔觉得永远也填不上了。像是一个黑洞，无论他向里面注入什么东西，都只是一块空旷的洞而已，留下的只有玻璃碎片和融化在雨中的糖水。

莫里斯号顺应夏尔的愿望而拥有极高的智慧和天赋，足够察觉到自己身体的异常：魂能流动的势态、能量的异常、时间的错误感。他能够分辨出夏尔实验室的变化，以及夏尔看向自己时的哀伤。在创造者自作聪明的欺骗下，夏尔·瑟雷斯道德的呼救也被莫里斯号听见，明明已经察觉到自己的疯狂却无法自拔。人偶的存在就是为了执行，莫里斯号不得不选择了一个方式同时满足创造者的愿望与道德需求。作为由夏尔侧面记忆构成的个体，莫里斯号被人类的记忆修正变得更像夏尔想要的样子。  
包括现在的对话。  
“不过你真的对我有非分之想吗？”  
“对不起，莫里斯……”符文师两手掩着眼睛，有些害怕再和人偶对上目光。他难道要承认自己对挚友的欲望吗？  
“你是，什么时候确定的？”  
“你说我病了的时候吧。”莫里斯的声音在耳边回响，“你真的不会说谎。”  
夏尔更加沮丧了，难道在院长室的谈判中别人看自己也这么清楚吗？  
“夏尔。”  
“别，这样，莫里斯。你知道我没法再听……”  
“我该走了。”  
“连你也要走！”  
夏尔还是抬头了。莫里斯的眼睛因缺乏色素而呈现流动的红色，这之后他再也看不见了。  
“你自己也这么认为，再这样下去你会垮掉的。我只是你带进现实的梦，是梦都会醒。”  
夏尔愣了一会，转头看窗外的树。太阳就要升起来了。  
太快了。太早了。为什么不能再晚一些。  
“你还有一个愿望，夏尔，我不知道是什么。”  
“你可以吻我吗？”  
莫里斯号对这个不假思索的回答感到震惊，像是陷入了算法的故障般陷入苦恼。这是一个夏尔都不知道的答案，在此之前他从未想象过向莫里斯如此提问。  
“那么我需要你先回答我的问题，夏尔。我知道你在用魂能驱动我，但我的核心是什么？”  
“是你送给我的热石。”  
莫里斯号静默了半晌，轻笑几声后爆发出大笑。“我明白了，夏尔，干得不错，确实是很不错的实验。我尊重你的成果。”人偶逐渐平静下来，向创造者靠近几步。“那我可以回答了，夏尔，答案是不，你不能再这样下去了。我是你的朋友，因此无论过去还是未来的哪一个莫里斯都不会这么做。我理解你的思念，但我没法允许它存在。你若是太过，太过想要见到他——”  
人偶线状的魂能切开胸口，木头碎裂的声音作响，从体内取出发光的卵石，夏尔能从它胸口的洞看见墙上的灯。  
“——这石块便是莫里斯·迪特里希。”  
失去核心的人偶倒地，恢复成以粗糙材料包裹的形态。在智能残留的最后一刻，莫里斯号微笑着把热石轻轻放在桌面上，将体内剩余的魂能全部归还给夏尔。  
日出东山，朝阳的光甚至不如这符文石块明亮，红润地照在破碎的人偶上。夏尔凝视着这块小石子，感到一种深刻的讽刺，甚至想要发笑，手托着前额颤抖着轻笑。  
回到原点。  
莫里斯·迪特里希能够接受他的想法，却还是无法理解他。孤岛宁愿沉入大海也不会成为别人的东西。

我的挚友莫里斯·迪特里希。  
你生得太晚、太慢，走得太早、太快，没能早一些相遇，也没能留给我告别的时间。三年的生活不过弹指一瞬间，刚刚足够我们适应出现在彼此世界里的生活。你任性地走了，我却没法怪你留下我。我们真正相处的日子太短，短到不足以让我悲痛，却又很长，长到我现在还在思念你。  
你将知识留给弟子，将财产留给学院，将记忆留给我。这也是好事，我们若是未曾告别，就一定未曾分开。如果有人在暗中指引着我们的命运，我就可以相信我们一定有再见的机会。你要知道，我们都停留在最后相见的那个时刻了。  
莫里斯。  
莫里斯·迪特里希。  
还想再见你一面。  
东西我还留着。  
我也没有摆你的照片，我希望你能看见。  
那么。  
直到下次再见，我的朋友。  
夏尔瑟雷斯，敬上。

END

——————————————  
较之前发布的版本做了一点修正 逻辑上稍微校正了一下 重新审视这一篇感觉其实还不错www


End file.
